Good Girl Gone Bad
by Snow Girl579
Summary: Amber Lynn Stephens has always planned out her life to be perfect. She went to high school, made friends, got a job, and now she's facing her senior year of college. She has her entire life ahead of her, but what happens when she meets Michael Townley? Will she be pulled into his crimes and acts of violence, or will she steer clear and keep her perfect life? Mature for future smut.
1. Screw Those Sluts

I was supposed to be an ordinary person, with an ordinary life. I'm not sure what ended that, though. All my life, I've aspired to grow up, meet the love of my life in high school, go to college, get my ideal degree and job, get married, move into the classic white picket fence house, and then have kids. After that, I'd be the happiest person in the world and one day, die peacefully in my sleep. So far, I'm already on the wrong track.

I'm single, and I've only had two boyfriends in the past and those relationships never went anywhere, and I'm living alone in Los Santos, in a college dorm, filled with annoying screechy girls who only want to talk about their hair or how big their new boyfriend's dick is. I don't really give a shit about any of that, I just want to make it through college before I end up killing myself, or everyone around me.

It's not like I have no friends or anything like that. I work a simple job as a bartender at a local bar, and I have a few friends who are in my classes. Others are regulars at the bar, and I'm still in very close contact with my family. I just get fed up with pretty much everyone around me on a daily basis. The people living in Los Santos are some of the worst in the world. There are drug addicts, thieves, rapists, etc., all of which, I don't plan on getting in contact with.

All I know is there's only one more year I have to spend living in this hellhole known as Los Santos. My ideal college was there, but my family wasn't, and I'm not sure how it ever looked like a good idea three years ago. I just can't wait to get out.

_Brrrriiing! Brrrrrriiiing!_

A loud ringing noise makes me jump out of bed immediately, gasping for breath. My cellphone buzzes lightly on my bedside table, and my right hand fumbles around for it, while I moan and groan about being woken up. My fingers finally curl around the ringing device and I answer the call, bringing the phone up to my ear.

"Mmmff- Hello?" I groggily ask, wiping sleep from my eyes. It was four in the morning on a Saturday, who the hell would even be up now?

"HEY! AMBY!" A screechy feminine voice calls out.

I recognized the voice immediately and my eyes shot open. This girl, Savannah Collins, was my first dorm mate, and she eventually moved out to be with her boyfriend. She was one of the classic sluts, and always came stumbling into our dorm, giggling and smelling of pot and alcohol, at three in the morning on weekdays.

"Uhm, hey, what's up?" I asked, all the while getting more and more annoyed. There was loud talking in the background, and even the high pitched tone of a police siren. No doubt about it, she was at a party and got busted.

"Look, I need your help. Really badly. I didn't know who else to call! I was trying to hang out with a few friends, and it turns out a lot of people were invited, too, so we had a teeny tiny party.. But then I guess it was too loud, so the cops came. You have to help me! Please! Just come pick me up!" She spoke fast, fumbling around with each word, sounding frantic.

I sighed, "Sure. I'll come… It may take me a little bit to get there; I was kind of asleep."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know who else to ask, I'm sorry!" She rushed again.

"It's no problem. Where's this party at?" I asked, feeling slightly sorry for her.

She told me the address and thanked me a million times, before I finally hung up. I felt so stupid, but I was always the one she came to when she needed help. Even if I have a huge attitude about girls like this, I certainly don't act like it to their faces. I guess I always end up being used by her, as I just can't say no to people.

I sigh and roll out of bed, slipping out of my pajamas and into a plain black v-neck t-shirt with dark blue jeans. I slip my converse on then grab a coat and my keys before walking out the door.

It was dark out, the only lights were from the bright moon and streetlights, and the air was crisp and slightly cold. Four in the morning was not exactly my ideal time to be outside, nonetheless awake. I slip into my shiny silver Volkswagen, and then make my way to the location Savannah described.

_*Author's Note!* This is just a rough sketch. I had an idea in my mind as I was playing the game, and looked to see if there were any fan fictions similar. Some were, some weren't. I may end up never finishing this story, or I may end up loving this and updating daily. I'm really not sure, so please bear with me!_


	2. Michael, the Poor Asshole

I pulled onto the street, directly outside the house where I was told to meet Savannah, and rolled down my car window. Damn, the neighborhood was nice. Vinewood Hills. All the rich and wealthy own houses here, so it was no surprise there was some huge party going on.

"Amber!" Savannah called, running toward me and practically stumbling on her huge stilettos. A girl followed behind her, just as scantily clad as Savannah. I rolled my eyes. No doubt about it, I had to take some other girl home as well, and Savannah never thought to tell me.

"Uhmm, like heyyy, I'm Tracey!" The other girl waved at me, though not smiling, and always looking around warily.

"Hi… So I'm guessing I have to take both of you home now?" I asked, still annoyed as ever.

"Yup! Sorry about that, but Tracey lives reeeeally close to her! And she's super awesome!" Savannah giggled. I nodded and Savannah climbed into the passenger's seat of the car beside me, while Tracey climbed into the seat behind her. I sighed as I began driving slowly, cautiously down the road, and asked Tracey for her address. After she told me, I realized she, too, was another annoying, spoiled snob. Just like whoever threw this party, she lived in one of the neighborhoods more known for the rich living there.

I drove, sitting silently, occasionally zoning in and out of their squeal filled conversation about the party. Apparently, anybody who was _anyone_ was there. And they were all drunk as fuck the whole time. Sounds like quite fun. Yeah, right. They spent their night getting the cops called on them, while I worked a little at a local bar, then went back to my dorm and studied the rest of the night. I'm quite the rebel if you can't tell already.

Soon enough, I found Tracey's huge house, and naturally, the gate to it was motion activated and opened on it's own. It was a big-ass house, and I drove up the driveway, stopping beside the front door.

"Thank you sooooo much! And I was kinda wondering if I could have your phone number so we could hang out sometime? You seem really nice! And you might also be able to help me out like you did with Savannah.." Tracey blurted out excitedly. I sighed, but agreed, and gave her my number. For some reason, Savannah was spending the night at Tracey's house. I was kind of glad, as I didn't have to drive her home then, and I could just go straight home and sleep or do whatever the hell I wanted.

Just then, a black car pulled up into the driveway behind me. Tracey looked absolutely terrified as she looked up at it, but Savannah and I were simply confused. Who would be out at about 4:30AM?

"Daddy?!" Tracey asked, with a more disgusted tone.

"Tracey, what the hell are you doing? I try to go out for a smoke because I can't sleep, and I come back and see you trying to sneak in?" The man got out of his car, slamming the door angrily, and practically shouted at her. He looked like an older man, possibly mid-forties, but he wasn't famous or anything, like I assumed from the size of their house. He just looked like a normal guy.

"Dad, I was hanging out with Savannah and, um.." She looked over to me for help.

I stepped out of the car and sighed, "I'm Amber. I was just taking these two home safely." He looked me up in down and waved his hand at Tracey, beckoning her to go inside. Tracey and Savannah scurried as fast as their huge heels would take them, whispering feverishly between them. Tracey's dad sighed and leaned against his car, putting his hands in his heads. I sort of pitied the man; his daughter _was_ pretty annoying, after all. I can't imagine how stressful it would be to raise a slutty girl like that. I moved to get back in my car, then realized he parked behind me, and I couldn't exactly get out.

He looked up at me annoyed, "What, do you want money or something for taking Tracey home?"

"What? Look, um, Mister…" I paused for a moment.

"De Santa. Michael. I truly don't give a fuck what you call me right now."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, _Michael._ Your daughter was at some party, drunk off her ass, and her friend called me to pick them up. I was trying to sleep because I have class in three hours, and I decided to get up and drive them home. Excuse me for trying to be nice. Now, can you please move your fucking car so I can drive home and go back to bed or at least get some coffee before I have to leave again?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and shook his head, smirking, "Wow, you certainly aren't one of little Tracey's friends, are you? Yeah, I'll move my car. Good luck with school and whatever else you're doing."

I rolled my eyes and walked back into my car, watching in my rearview mirror as he smiled and waved before backing up and pulling onto the right side of his driveway, away from me. I backed up and onto the street, not missing the sight of him waving and smirking as I drove away. I guess I amused him with my rant. Whatever, though. I drove home, back to my dorm. I had been through way too much to call myself sleepy, so I stayed up and made coffee before heading to class.

* * *

***Author's Note***

I'm so scared I'm going to put some of the characters a little out of character.. I don't really want Amber to be a Mary-Jane, but I'm afraid that's what will happen, or that's what it'll seem like in the first few chapters. I'll try to give her a little special touch here and there to make her not so bland. I'm sorry for taking a bit of time to update, but I haven't had much time lately. I've been busy with Thanksgiving and school and whatnot.

Nonetheless, thanks everyone for following and reading my story! I want to add a special thanks to **Coeurvierge** for reviewing, too. That means so much to me! I'm really glad -and surprised- to see people reading and actually enjoying this. I was pretty much just writing this to have somewhere to put my thoughts. Thank you all SO MUCH though!


End file.
